trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wither
"Travel to an ultra scary alternate reality with horrific Bad Guys. Enemies heal for 25% of their maximum health before each attack. If an enemy ever heals itself back to 100% health, your army will fall to despair and instantly wither away. Every enemy slain by your Trimps in the World or World-level Maps grants 1 stack of Hardness to your Trimps (stacking up to 10,000 and increasing Health by 0.1% per stack) and 1 stack of Horror to all enemies (increasing Attack by 0.05% per stack). Whenever a group of Trimps is killed by Wither, Trimps lose half of their stacks of Hardness and block the enemy's ability to heal and Wither for an amount of cells equal to 10% of the Hardness stacks lost. Clearing Zone 70 will complete this Challenge." Wither is a new challenge introduced together with the Radon Universe. Completing this challenge unlocks the Tenacity Perk for U2. Rules All enemies heal for 25% of their maximum health before each attack. If an enemy ever heals itself back to 100% health, the current Trimp army will fall to despair and instantly wither away. Every enemy slain by your Trimps in the World or World-level Maps grants 1 stack of Hardness to your Trimps (stacking up to 10,000 and increasing Health by 0.1% per stack) and 1 stack of Horror to all enemies (increasing Attack by 0.05% per stack). Whenever a group of Trimps is killed by Wither, Trimps lose half of their stacks of Hardness and block the enemy's ability to heal and Wither for an amount of cells equal to 10% of the Hardness stacks lost. At maximum (10,000) Hardness stacks: * Trimps have 11x health * Enemies have 6x attack If a Trimp army with 10,000 stacks of Hardness withers, then Hardness stacks are reduced to 5,000, and enemies cannot heal or Wither for 500 cells. Strategy This is one of the most difficult challenges, and requires serious planning and strategy. Casual play will not suffice. Enemy stacks never go away. Yours do, when you wither, which happens whenever the RNG decides it hates you enough, unless you jump through every single hoop required to make it literally impossible. If you run out of Hardened stacks near the end of the run, you are screwed, and the run will become impossible to finish, unless you're ridiculously overpowered. You will not be able to power your way out of it and get back on track. Save-scumming is recommended. The basic strategy is: * Focus on attack, and power through the first part of the run without withering. * Do not run same-level maps until the endgame. You want to keep the enemy Horror stacks to a minimum. * Somewhere around zones 59-62, farm heavily (on z-1 maps) and get the zone 65 prestiges, equipment levels, and Smithies. Make sure you do not wither. * Build up 10000 Hardened stacks by running same-level maps. * Somewhere between zones 63-67, let your Trimps wither, gaining several hundred cells of wither-immunity. * Finish the run. Scruffy level 6 is not strictly required, but is strongly recommended. At least one player has reported success with less than 1 billion Radon, but more realistically, you want at least a few billion Radon, as well as a solid C-infinity score. A specialized heirloom shield is also recommended. Quoting Arche from Discord: :ok so PB Plaguebringer can make you wither because withering requires the enemies to heal to full :if your next enemy is fast and your pb does like 10% of his hp as damage :woopsie daisy youve withered The recommended heirloom shield is attack-focused, with heavy investment in Crit Chance, Attack, and Crit Damage. Reddit posts: * https://www.reddit.com/r/Trimps/comments/dbmmew/u2_wither_some_notes/ * https://www.reddit.com/r/Trimps/comments/d3tnue/lazy_wither/ * https://www.reddit.com/r/Trimps/comments/drobsv/when_do_you_know_youve_failed_the_wither_challenge/ * https://www.reddit.com/r/Trimps/comments/effnwr/completed_wither_challenge_400m_radon/ Category:Challenges